El pasado olvidado
by Violett Shadow
Summary: Una misión, un encuentro y un amor olvidado. ¿Se puede recobrar algo qué no se recuerda? POKESPE SoulSilvershipping, MangaQuestshipping, Franticshipping y otros más.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon no me pertenece, si así fuera Soul apareceria en el manga.

Advertencia: El primer capitulo de esta historia es muy parecido al capitulo final de HGSS 

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1: Encuentro con Arceus, tres Dex Holders y cuatro idiotas. <em>

Podía ser una mañana como cualquier otra en Ciudad Endrino si no fuera porque una chica de pelo castaño suelto, ojos marrones café, con una bandolera, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros, unas deportivas, una chaqueta violeta y una camiseta negra debajo de ésta, se impacientaba delante del gimnasio de ciudad Endrino pidiendo a gritos un desafío con la líder de gimnasio, y ya llevaba media hora…

-¡Se puede saber dónde está esa maldita líder! –gritó la chica a un joven empleado del gimnasio, que había en la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

-Ya te he dicho que no está aquí, la líder Clair se fue en busca de su primo -le dijo el pobre chico cansado de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Pero yo quiero un desafío. –dijo inflando sus mofletes de manera infantil antes de alejarse de allí. –Estos malditos líderes de Johto, primero me dicen que no hay líder en pueblo Caoba por razones que no me incumben y ahora la líder de tipo dragón no está en su gimnasio. Con las ganas que tenía yo de probar al pokémon que me dio esa persona. Supongo que lo tendré que dejar en el PC, qué remedio. –Suspiró la chica.

La chica se dirigió al centro pokémon pero un pitido procedente de su pokegear le llamó la atención. Lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bandolera y lo abrió, había recibido un mensaje en el que se podía leer:

_ASUNTO: Misión_

_REMITENTE: No Registrado_

_MENSAJE: Le han encontrado, ya sabes que hacer._

_Está en el norte de Johto, en las ruinas Sinjoh._

_Suerte Soul._

_Atentamente SBR_

La nombrada Soul rápidamente abrió la función mapa de su pokegear, buscó la localización de esas ruinas y para su sorpresa vio que no le era posible llegar a pie si no atravesaba una enorme cordillera, así que descartó la idea. No tenía más remedio que ir volando.

-Mira, aún puedes serme útil. –dijo mirando a la pokeball que antes iba a dejar en el PC.

La abrió y de su interior se divisó una enorme silueta de un pokémon con forma de ave, que no se pudo identificar bien debido a que gracias a su enorme velocidad cogió a Soul y se dirigió al norte de Johto nada más salir de su pokeball.

Soul llevaba ya una hora volando sobre la gran cordillera, un pokémon normal se hubiera cansado ya hace mucho, y tampoco habría resistido aquel clima helado, pero para suerte de Soul su pokémon volador no era un pokémon normal. Soul divisó a lo lejos una gran columna de humo y decidió acercarse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver qué ocurría se quedó de piedra: ante ella se encontraba Arceus, y no solo Arceus, también estaban empezándose a formar Dialga, Palkia y Giratina.

Soul devolvió a su pokémon a la pokeball, bajó por unas rocas a la explanada de las ruinas y se ocultó en una grieta que había entre las paredes de la montaña para observar la situación. En aquella explanada aparte de los cuatro enormes pokémon legendarios también había tres hombres y una mujer vistiendo uniformes del Team Rocket diferentes a los que había visto Soul antes, así que dedujo que eran generales, y dos chicos y una chica de su edad. A uno de los chicos le tenía preso un hombre del Team Rocket el cual había sacado a su Golbat de la pokeball dispuesto a atacar al chico, Soul, viéndose venir el ataque que iba a usar, sacó una pokeball y liberó a una Ampharos.

-Amph, Chispazo a aquel Golbat. –le ordenó al pokémon.

Amph atacó al instante al pokémon nada más oír la orden dejándolo debilitado.

-¿Pero qué? ¿De dónde ha salido ese ataque? –gritó el miembro del Team Rocket soltando al chico y yendo a socorrer a su pokémon debilitado.

El chico aprovechó el verse libre para sacar a su Honchkrow y lanzarse de cabeza contra los legendarios. Los otros generales se quedaron estupefactos, ellos nunca se atreverían a ir en contra de cuatro legendarios.

-¡Petrel, idiota, le has dejado escapar! –le gritó la mujer al que tenía preso al chico.

-Lo siento Atenea, Atlas, de inmediato lo arreglo. –imploró Petrel a la mujer y a otro de los hombres que parecían ser los jefes. – ¡Koffing, a por él!

Una estampida de Koffing salidos de la nada se abalanzó sobre él, al chico no le dio tiempo a esquivar a todos los Koffing y quedó atrapado entre ellos.

-¡Silver! –gritó la chica preocupada haciendo ademán de ir a ayudarle.

-Crys, para. –dijo el otro chico deteniéndola con su palo de billar.

-Pero Gold, Silver…

-No te preocupes, está tratando de ganar tiempo. –le contestó sonriendo Gold.

-No entiendo. –dijo confundida Crys.

-¡Wow! Eso es raro chica seria. –dijo sacando una pokeball de su bolsillo y mostrándosela.

-Ese es Feraligatr ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? –le preguntó cogiendo la pokeball.

-Silver me lo dejó. –contesto Gold liberando a su Typhlosion.

-Ya veo, plan ataque final, ¿no? –dijo Crys liberando a su Meganium y al Feraligatr de Silver.

-Explotaro, Megapeon, Feraligatr ¡Anillo Ígneo, Planta Feroz, Hidrocañón! –ordenaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres ataques finales impactaron en los cuatro pokémon legendarios esparciendo los pedazos de Arceus que iban a ser Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, dejando una gran columna de polvo de las ruinas en las que estaban.

-¡Wow! Son fuertes. –dijo impresionada Soul a su Ampharos.

Cuando la columna de polvo se disolvió los generales no sabían qué hacer, ante ellos se encontraba Arceus mirándolos con furia. Uno de ellos, el que no había hablado hasta ahora, salió corriendo como un loco.

-Amph, Puño Trueno. –ordenó Soul saliendo de su escondite.

La Ampharos le bloqueó el paso al general y le impactó un poderoso Puño Trueno dejándolo paralizado en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Otro maldito Dex Holder? –preguntó cómo pudo el general.

-¿Dex Holder, yo? Deberías aprender a reconocer a la gente cuando la tienes delante, Protón. –dijo Soul quitándole una bolsa que tenía en la mano.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –le preguntó Atenea.

-Es algo que no te importa, Atenea. –contestó Soul abriendo la bolsa y viendo su contenido. – ¡Vaya! Las tablas de Arceus, por eso esta tan enfadado.

- ¡Oye cría! Dame eso. –le ordenó Petrel.

-¿Esa es forma de pedir las cosas? Pues va a ser que ahora se las doy a Arceus. Amph, Chispazo.

El ataque de Amph dio de lleno a los tres generales y a los Koffing, dejando libre a Silver. Soul pasó entre los generales seguida de cerca por Amph, subió por las escaleras y llegó junto Arceus y Silver.

-¡Hey! Arceus, te devuelvo las tablas si te deshaces de ellos. –le dijo al dios pokémon señalando a los cuatro generales.

Arceus la miró como diciendo "¿Me estás chantajeando?", pero accedió a la petición de Soul haciendo desaparecer a los generales y a sus pokémon en un destello cegador.

-¿Silver, verdad? –Preguntó Soul al chico pelirrojo que tenía al lado - ¿Tienes tú las dos tablas que faltan?

Al chico no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues sus amigos llegaron a su lado.

-Oye, se puede saber quién eres tú –preguntó Gold señalándola con su palo de billar.

-Primero aparta eso de mi cara y luego de darme las tablas te contesto. –dijo Soul sacándole la lengua.

Crys ayudo a Silver a ponerse de pie, ya que después de recibir tantos ataques procedentes de los Koffing difícilmente podía levantarse. Luego saco las dos tablas restantes de su bolsillo y se las entrego a la chica.

-Aquí tienes, ahora dáselas a Arceus. –le dijo a Soul.

-Gracias. –le contesto ella cogiendo las tablas.

Soul se encamino hacia Arceus, le dejo las tablas en el suelo y luego regreso junto a los Dex Holders. Las tablas salieron volando al interior de Arceus, una por una. Después del increíble espectáculo, Arceus desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

-Muy bien, ya le has dado las tablas a Arceus y…–dijo Gold.

-Ahora quieres decirnos quién eres. –dijo Silver interrumpiendo a Gold.

-Lo que Gold y Silver intentan decirte es que nos gustaría saber tu nombre para poder agradecerte correctamente la ayuda que nos has prestado. –intento disculpar Crys a sus amigos.

-¿No creéis que es mejor presentarse antes que pedir a alguien se presente? –evadió la pregunta Soul.

-Crystal, Dex Holder de Johto. –se presento la chica peli azul. –Pero puedes llamarme Crys.

-Silver, Dex Holder. –se presento el chico pelirrojo.

-Gold, y al igual que la chica súper seria y el chico amargado, soy un Dex Holder de Johto. –se presento el chico pelinegro del palo de billar. – Y ahora dinos quién eres.

-Me llamo Soul, Soul Kotone y mi meta es ganar a todos los entrenadores fuertes del mundo.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia :)<p>

Y considerando que hoy es el cumpleaños de Silver, ¡qué mejor día para subir un capitulo de una historia dedicada a él!

Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero con la barbaridad de deberes que tengo... creo que no sera posible T.T


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Lance y la conmoción de ciudad Goldenroad _

-Yo soy Soul, Soul Kotone, y mi meta es ganar a los más fuertes del mundo pokémon. –se presentó la chica con determinación.

Al oír esa respuesta Silver no pudo evitar reírse, lo que provocó una mirada fulminante sobre él.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso crees que es un sueño absurdo? –preguntó Soul cansada de oír siempre la misma respuesta.

-No es eso, Soul. –dijo Gold empezando a reírse también y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Silver. –Verás, hace tiempo el chico amargado también perseguía un objetivo muy parecido, ¿verdad, Silver?

-Cállate, Gold. –contestó solamente el de ojos plateados quitándose de encima al pelinegro.

Crystal, que no había comprendido por qué actuaban así sus amigos, ahora lo entendía. Se referían a lo que vivieron ellos antes de conocerla.

Soul iba a preguntar al respecto, pero en ese instante se oyeron unos pasos acercándose desde la obscuridad. Los cuatro sacaron a sus pokémon menos debilitados: Gold a Sintaro, Silver a Gyarados, Crystal a Arcapeon y Soul a una Swalott, y se dispusieron en posición de batalla por si se trataba de un enemigo.

-Así que te llamas Soul. –dijo una voz en las penumbras. Soul dio un respingo al oírse nombrada, Crys y Gold se prepararon para luchar y Silver reconoció la voz, había estado oyéndola mucho tiempo como para no reconocerla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

-¿Ya no puedo salir de mi guarida, Silver? –le preguntó la voz evadiendo la pregunta.

-La loca de tu prima te estaba buscando, -contestó Silver mientras el hombre salía de las penumbras dejándose visible- Lance.

-¡Tú! –gritó Gold reconociéndole. –Eres el tío del Dragonite.

-Y tú eres el Dex Holder que no paraba de seguir a Silver cuando era mi discípulo. –Dijo el anterior miembro de la Elite Four acercándose al grupo que acababa de guardar a sus pokémon.

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?- preguntó el pelirrojo pasando de la escena que acababa de formarse entre su maestro y su mejor amigo.

-Desde el principio, el Team Rocket intentó secuestrarme, pero les di esquinazo y les seguí hasta aquí. Envié a Dragonite con un mensaje en mi capa para avisar al Dex Holder que enviara el profesor Oak a mi encuentro en el Pokeahtlon. –explicó el doma dragón.

-Pues allí sólo estaba tu Dragonite cabreado como loco y con un trozo de tu capa en las garras. –contestó Gold molesto. –Tuve que dejarlo KO con mi Togetaro.

-Eso no es posible. –dijo Lance.

-Pues claro que es posible, –dijo Gold sacando a Togetaro.- tienes a la prueba delante.

-No, lo que digo es que es imposible que hayas derrotado a mi Dragonite sólo con ese pokémon. –dijo señalando al Togekiss de Gold.

-Pues que sepas que lo derroté yo solo, y cuando era un TOGEPI. –comentó Gold con orgullo mirando a su pokémon, que asintió en apoyo.

Soul miraba la escena pensativa, cosa que llamó la atención de Crys.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la chica situándose a su lado.

-Nada, estaba pensando en que tal vez me encontré con ese Dragonite. –comentó Soul llamando la atención de todos.

***FLAHSBACK***

Soul se encontraba entrenando a su Ampharos cerca del Lago de la Furia derrotando a todos los entrenadores que salían a su paso. Esta estaba a punto de llegar al lago cuando empezó a llover empapándola entera, pero a Soul no le importo y siguió con su camino cruzándose con varios pokémon salvajes que le impedían el paso.

-Apartaos. –les dijo, pero al ver que ellos no hacían ningún movimiento, aparte de a su Amph sacó a su Swalott. –Amph, Chispazo, y Lott, Toxico.

Ambos movimientos combinados derrotaron a todos los pokémon, permitiéndole el paso a Soul. La chica continúo con su camino hasta llegar al Lago de la Furia y allí se encontró con un enorme Gyarados que estaba causando estragos en el lago; en cuanto la vio el pokémon se abalanzó hacia ella pero Lott se puso en medio y paró la embestida.

-Así que por esto no me dejaban pasar. –Dijo Soul mientras devolvía a Swalott a su pokeball –Esto será divertido. –rio Soul mientras Amph se colocaba delante del Gyarados y le lanzaba una potente Onda Certera. Pero dejó de reír al ver que el pokémon caía derrotado.

-Vaya, ¿tan débil era? Ni siquiera usé un movimiento eléctrico. –dijo decepcionada. Soul estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse, pero una figura surcando el cielo la detuvo en seco. –Un Dragonite, y parece fuerte. Amph, ese será un buen objetivo, Trueno.

El potente ataque impactó en el pokémon causando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por unos momentos, pero supo reponerse y continuar con el vuelo. Lamentablemente, parte de un objeto que mantenía en sus garras se desprendió y se cayó al lago. Soul se acercó con curiosidad y contempló el objeto.

-¿Una capa?- preguntó confundida mientras veía la tela flotar.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

-Sí, puede que sea el mismo Dragonite. Desde luego no hay muchos Dragonite que vayan volando por ahí con una capa. –concluyó Soul riéndose.

-Es decir, que quien derrotó al Dragonite de Lance fue ella. Gold, pudiste acabar con el Tyranitar pero no con el Dragonite. Vamos que eres un inútil, Gold. –dijo Silver acabando con la alegría de Gold mientras causaba la risa de Crystal.

-Menudo amigo eres. –comentó Gold fingiéndose ofendido. – Y Crystal, ¿a qué viene el cambio de estilo? –dijo señalándola con su palo de billar mientras la veía de arriba abajo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Fue idea de mi madre, dijo que era un conjunto de un nuevo diseñador de moda que ha saltado recientemente a la fama. –Contestó Crystal- Aunque el estilo me resulta familiar.

-¿Y dónde lo has comprado? Me gusta ese estilo. –dijo Soul.

-En ciudad Goldenroad. –Contestó Crys- Si quieres te acompaño. –se ofreció.

-Claro.

-Ah, eso me recuerda. –dijo Gold volviéndose hacia Lance- Tío del Dragonite, tu pokémon lo tiene uno de los de la Elite Four. En este momento deben de estar en el Pokeahtlon.

-Supongo que no tengo otro remedio que aparecerme en público. A no ser… -dijo mirando a Silver.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Lance! No volveré a hacerte de recadero. –dijo el Dex Holder fríamente.

-Ya contaba con esa respuesta, solo era una posibilidad. –dijo sacando a otro de sus Dragonite, para después montarse en él.

-¡Ey! Tío del Dragonite, ¿nos vas a dejar aquí? ¡Que nuestros pokémon voladores están debilitados! –replicó Gold antes de que Lance alzara el vuelo.

-Yo no veo que tu Togekiss esté muy debilitado. –señaló Lance al ver cómo el pokémon actuaba exactamente igual que su entrenador.

-Bueno, él no, pero Howcrown y Tupeon, sí. –insistió el pelinegro.

-Está bien, os prestaré un pokémon. –accedió Lance liberando a su Aerodactyl.

-Y una cosa más, -dijo Gold- ¿Se puede saber cuántos Dragonite tienes?

Al oír la pregunta del ojidorado todos se quedaron mirándole con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y fijarse siempre en las cosas más irrelevantes. –suspiró la peliazul.

-Es Gold, nunca cambiará. –dijo Silver fastidiado dirigiéndose al Aerodactyl.

-Este… Silver. –lo llamó Soul.

-¿Sí?

-Te importaría que fuera contigo. –preguntó la ojicafé señalando hacia el pokémon. Silver inseguro de qué responder miró a Gold y Crys, los cuales estaban sobre la espalda de Togetaro. –Mi pokémon volador también está debilitado. –mintió Soul.

Silver a falta de más opciones accedió y juntos emprendieron el vuelo, Soul sobre el pokémon y Silver en sus garras.

Los Dex Holders aterrizaron en ciudad Goldenroad después de lo que Lance describía como un vuelo turbulento, ya que el criador y la capturadora se lo habían pasado discutiendo todo el camino y no le habían dejado disfrutar de su preciado silencio. Después de pasar por el centro pokémon los chicos se despidieron de Lance que iba a por su querido Dragonite mientras las chicas iban hacia la tienda de ropa más cercana.

-Es extraño. -dijo Gold llamando la atención de Silver, ambos estaban sentados junto a Weavile y Ataro en el primer banco que encontraron.-Es extraño que aún no te hayas ido a una de tus numerosas bases de las que te tengo que sacar a rastras. ¿A caso has comprendido ya que no es bueno ser tan antisocial? –concluyó el chico en tono de broma mientras tenía a Ataro en su cabeza.

Pero Silver no contestó, sólo mantenía la vista fija por donde se habían ido las chicas, lo que llamó la atención de Gold.

-¡No me digas que te gusta Soul! –dijo el pelinegro saltando del banco bruscamente provocando que el Ambipom hiciera acrobacias tontas sobre la cabeza de su entrenador intentando no caerse inútilmente, ya que cayó al suelo. –Creía que tu estilo era más como Blue. –concluyó Gold mientras él y Ataro se volvían a sentar.

A la actuación de entrenador y pokémon, Silver miraba a Gold como diciendo "tú estas mal" y Weavile se burlaba y reía del trompazo que se había llevado Ataro.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que Blue sólo es mi hermana, y… ¿¡Cómo tu descabellado cerebro ha llegado a la conclusión de que me gusta esa chica? –dijo el intercambiador molesto.

-¿Y entonces?

-Sólo me inquieta el hecho de que casi haya podido derrotar al pokémon más poderoso de Lance con un solo ataque. –respondió Silver ya más calmado.

-¿Sólo eso?- dijo decepcionado el criador.

-Sí, Gold. Sólo eso. –contestó el pelirrojo.

Pero antes de que Gold pudiera replicar, un grupo enorme de periodistas, diseñadores de ropa y anunciadores publicitarios pasaron enfrente de ellos persiguiendo a un chico de baja estatura, de unos catorce años, cabello rubio largo y ojos verde esmeralda, que parecía desesperado por huir de ellos.

-Gold, ese no era…

-Sí. –contesto el ojidorado liberando a Togetaro y yendo sobre él al rescate del chico.

-Oye, Gold, espera. –dijo el ojiplateado mientras corría detrás de él con Weavile y Ataro.

-¡Emerald! – gritó Gold desde arriba de la muchedumbre provocando que los que estaban más cerca de él miraran hacia arriba y chocaran unos contra otros.

El conquistador del Frente de Batalla al oír su nombre miró arriba y se encontró con el criador.

-Gold, no sabes qué contento estoy de verte. Ahora, ¡sácame de aquí! –gritó Rald con las manos en alto esperando a que el pokémon lo agarrara.

-¿Y por qué te perseguían esos? -preguntó Gold una vez que se habían desecho de la muchedumbre y Silver llegaba con ellos.

-¿Que qué es lo que pasa? Ruby es lo que pasa. –dijo molesto Rald cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ruby?- preguntó confundido Silver no viendo como el Dex Holder de Hoenn podía causar que una muchedumbre fuera tras Emerald.

-¿Qué ha hecho el chico cursi, Rald? –preguntó Gold tan confundido como su amigo.


End file.
